


Omamori Pt. 2

by MoonchildMalec



Series: Twitter drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonchildMalec/pseuds/MoonchildMalec
Summary: Part two to Omamori. Alec finds out Magnus sleeps with the Omamori underneath his pillow, but questions Magnus when he notices one of the corners is scorched.





	Omamori Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, inspired by one of Yara's tweets (https://twitter.com/ItsYaraSket/status/891052203217215488).

Alec fumbled around in the pocket of his gear jacket, digging out a key and letting himself into the loft. The door swung shut behind him and he could hear the shower running in the bathroom. He briefly considered joining Magnus in the shower, but his aching body reminded him that sleep was more important.

He kicked off his heavy boots and collapsed onto the bed with a groan, lying spread eagle on his back before subconsciously gravitating towards Magnus’ side of the bed, the scent of his favourite warlock embedded in the pillow.

As he adjusted himself to find a more comfortable position, he felt a small lump underneath the pillow. Confused, he stuck his hand between the pillow and the mattress and fished out the offending object.

A fond smile spread over Alec’s face as he opened his palm to reveal the omamori he had gifted Magnus. The smile quickly turned into a frown, however, as he noticed that the top right corner was slightly scorched, as if it had been held near a fire but not quite allowed to burn.

Magnus chose that exact moment to pad into the bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist and his wet hair hanging to one side of the face. He startled as he noticed Alec sprawled across the silken sheets, but quickly recovered and shot his boyfriend a dazzling smile. That is, until he noticed what was lying in Alec’s open palm, and the frown etched on his face.

“Ah,” Magnus let out softly. “I see you’ve found the omamori.”  
“I… Magnus, why is it scorched? What happened to it?”

A slight blush was creeping up the side of Magnus’ neck, and the warlock retreated to get dressed behind an oriental screen, something that struck Alec as highly suspicious since he never seemed to have a problem with nudity otherwise.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice came out slightly clipped.

Magnus emerged from behind the screen.  
“I’d rather not talk about it, dear. It’s in the past,” he offered with a flourish of hand gestures.  
Alec’s face paled, his tiredness from earlier seemingly forgotten.  
“You tried to burn it, didn’t you?”

Magnus looked resigned, his shoulders hunching slightly.

“Alexander, I don’t want to have this conversation. We already resolved our argument, I don’t want to bring it back up again.” Magnus rubbed his neck, a gesture that showed he was uncomfortable.

Without a word Alec swung his feet over the side of the bed and started pulling on his boots again, lacing them up unnecessarily violently. He had just gotten up, sight set on the door when Magnus’ hand grasped his arm.

“Alexander, please. I was angry, I felt so betrayed. I trashed this entire loft and I wanted to burn it but it was the only thing I couldn’t… couldn’t bear to burn. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, love, please believe me.”  
Alec stood rigid, breathing heavy breaths so his nostrils flared, before eventually he allowed Magnus to manoeuvre him into a hug. As soon as Magnus had his arms around him, he slumped, exhaustion once again catching up with him.  
“I’m sorry I hurt you,” he whispered into the crook of Magnus’ neck.

 

A while later, they were curled up in bed together, Alec just on the verge of drifting off to sleep when he managed to mumble, “So, you sleep with it under your pillow, huh?”  
Magnus kissed his exposed shoulder blade before answering.

“It protects me from bad dreams.”


End file.
